


Touring with a Rockstar

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Journalism, M/M, Musicians, Rockstar - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Rockstar AU. Eliot is a glam rockstar. Quentin is the journalist that has to go on tour with him.





	Touring with a Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Listen those pictures of Hale for the musical episode tonight did things to me and I kept thinking about what a Velvet Goldminesque AU would be like. 
> 
> So also I'm not great when it comes to writing smut, so hopefully it works okay. 
> 
> I just love these two.

“Julia I don't know what you're thinking I'm not the right journalist for this piece.” 

“Listen Q all my other go to writers are not available. Josh is sick, Alice is off writing about that new rock festival at Joshua Tree, and Penny is writing about the new Jack White album. It's gotta be you plus I mean you've been begging me to let you write something big.” 

They were in her office. It was tough working for your best friend sometimes, but she was right. He been begging her to write something of substance for a while now. 

“Fine you win, but if it's terrible I'll blame you.”

Q you're a great writer. Also you leave on the 9pm flight to New York so pack fast and have fun! I hear he's charming” 

He just groaned and rolled his eyes at her. He didn't even like glam rock and this guy they were calling him the Jim Morrison reincarnate in Rolling Stone and NME. 

He wasn't sure what to pack when he'd got home. He'd read the list of tour dates and saw the cities. 

He finally threw some clothes in his bag before heading to the airport. 

 

The uber driver dropped him off in front of hotel where the band was staying before they started their tour. 

He let the concierge know who he was here for and they called up to the room. 

10 minutes later a woman got off the elevator and walked over to him. 

“Margo Hanson. Eliot Waugh's manager” she stated as she extended a hand. “You must be Quentin. Julia told me she was sending a newbie.” 

“Um yeah. Wait you know Julia?” he replied as he shook her hand. 

“We go way back.” she didn't expand on that. “Follow me” and she walked back towards the elevator. 

 

The elevator doors opened to one of the penthouses. 

As they walked into the sitting area Eliot wearing a long silk bathrobe was lounging on the chaise. 

“Eliot this is Quentin Coldwater. He's gonna be touring with us and writing about you for ‘Rock Now!’ Magazine.”

Eliot peered at him as he lowered his sunglasses just enough. “Quentin Coldwater?” enunciating his name for effect.

“Uh-huh” was all Quentin could muster. He just stared at this man before him. He was like pure sex. He had no what Julia had gotten him into. 

“I'm Eliot” the tall man uttered as he got up from the chaise and sauntered over to him.

They shook hands.

“We'll be here for a couple of days before we head to Philadelphia. Follow me to your room. I'm right next door if you need anything.” Eliot purposely exaggerated the word need.

And Quentin did follow, strangely in awe of Eliot.

Margo just folded her arms and looked on. This is why she'd had to call in that favor with Julia. They'd burned their bridges with all the bigger music magazines. 

 

He didn’t unpack since they were leaving so soon, but as he got in bed all he could think about was how Eliot was right next door. 

 

About three weeks later he was in his hotel room at one of the casinos in Las Vegas. Eliot was doing 3 shows there so they were staying for a few days. It was nice to be out of the bus. 

It had been three weeks of watching Eliot strut onstage in black leather pants with usually a vest or a vest and a coat along with about a million rings and necklaces. The man did not do subtle when it came to accessories. He may have stared at him from the sides of the stage more than once.

He'd had enough time to watch Eliot interact with his manager and his bandmates and realize the persona he showed to the world was not real. In person he was still so charismatic, but there was a vulnerability about him. 

Quentin heard a knock at his door just then.

Eliot was on the other side of it. “Hey Q.”

It had taken Eliot exactly one week before he had started calling Quentin by his nickname.

“Hey Eliot” 

“You want to come to my room and do that one on one interview?” 

“Now?” 

“You have plans?”

“Um no not really. Let me just get my notebook.” 

 

They were in Eliot's hotel room.

Quentin sat cross-legged on the couch turned towards Eliot. He turned his phone on record. 

“So you have your bandmates have been together long or so it seems with how you interact?”

“We all met in college. It was a little bit love at first sight with Margo. I don't know where I'd be without her.” 

“I can understand that. My boss Julia and I are like that. We've been friends since childhood and if she hadn't hired me a couple years ago I honestly don't know if I'd be here.” 

Eliot looked at him softly. “You're different from the others. You surprise me.” 

Q had been staring at him even while asking his questions. Eliot's lips looked so beautiful. Before he knew what he was doing he had leaned over and his lips were on Eliot's. 

Eliot groaned into the kiss “Like I said you surprise me.” he reiterated when they broke their kiss. 

“I really shouldn't be doing this you know journalistic privilege and all, but you make it hard to resist kissing you.”

Eliot gave him a wry smile and pulled Q in for another one. 

Their second kiss was more frenzied. Quentin ran his hands down Eliot's chest and pushed his vest off. 

Eliot book the kiss long enough to pull Q's shirt off of him. “Let's take this to the bed” he suggested and Quentin happily obliged.

Q pushed Eliot onto the bed until he was straddling him. 

Eliot gave him a smirk and Quentin took that as a challenge. 

He took Eliot's lips hostage again and then moved down sucking his neck, his nipples, until he was finally where he wanted to be. 

Quentin struggled a bit with getting Eliot's pants off but finally Eliot's dick was free.

He licked it from the base to the tip before taking it in his mouth. 

Eliot's moans spurred him on. He continued sucking and felt Eliot's hand take hold of his hair.

“Q I'm so close” Eliot expressed breathlessly in between moans. 

He didn't stop until Eliot came swallowing almost all of it. 

Eliot dragged him up for a kiss and switched places this time straddling Q. 

“Tell me what you need” Eliot whispered in Q's ear. 

“You I need you.” Q exclaimed full of want. 

Eliot took Q's jeans and boxers off effortlessly. He reached over and grabbed some lube and a condom from his nightstand. 

Quentin's breath hitched when El's fingers entered him. 

“You okay?” Eliot questioned

“Yeah no it's good keep going. It's just been a while.”

Eliot kissed him again as took his fingers out and lined up his cock. He deepened the kiss as he pushed in silencing Quentin's moans. 

El waited a moment before starting his thrusts letting Q get used to him. 

Quentin held to the sheets with dear life while Eliot continued thrusting bringing him closer to orgasm. 

Eliot picked Q's nipple as he felt himself getting close to coming again. He wanted Q to come first so he slowed his movements. 

Quentin came with Eliot's name on his lips.

After Eliot's second orgasm hit he collapsed on Quentin's chest threading their fingers together. 

Eliot rolled over and Quentin laid his head on Eliot's arm. 

“That was…”

“Amazing?” Eliot finished hoping that's what Q was going to say. 

“Yeah” 

They fell asleep together exhausted.


End file.
